marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnim Zola (Earth-199999)
, , formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Various Hydra Bases | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Swiss | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, scientist, Nazi biochemist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Switzerland | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | Death = | HistoryText = A biochemist working for the Nazi deep science division during World War II, Hydra, Arnim Zola was a man of many designs. However, unlike his fellow scientist Erskine, Zola's designs both ignored morality and were often impractical or impossible to design. This all changed when his boss, Johann Schmidt (aka the Red Skull, recovered the treasure of Odin's trophy room- the Tesseract. While they didn't understand the real properties of the Cube, Zola's experiments on it allowed its use as a power source to create all of his designs. With Zola's suits, weapons, vehicles and equipment Hydra became more powerful then ever, and they quickly abandoned the Nazi cause, using a Cosmic Cube powered turret to destroy the Nazi officers sent to check on them. While Zola was conducting experiments on various captured American soldiers- including Sergeant 'Bucky' Barnes- to try and recreate the super-soldier serum, the American super-soldier Captain America arrived at their base to rescue the soldiers. While Captain America rescued the prisoners and fought the guards, the Red Skull took off in a single man rocket, but not before giving Arnim Zola the keys to his tricked-out car, mercifully allowing his top scientist to escape the self-destructing factory. Captain America also began attacking Hydra bases fighting off Hydra troops powered by the machines of Zola such as Iron Cross and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Captain and his Howling Commandos progressively managed to destroy most major Hydra operations, preventing Zola any real ability to work on his scientific projects. Eventually he had to be moved via train car, which Captain America and his sidekick Bucky attempted to invade. In the ensuing battle, Bucky was killed and Captain America was rendered mostly useless by Tesseract-powered armored soldiers, though Zola was captured by Allied forces, and interrogated to the nature of Hydra's plans and locations. Still held captive after Rogers' final mission, Zola was forcibly recruited to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., only to use his position to plant seeds of Hydra within S.H.I.E.L.D., slowly taking over the organization- such as arranging the assassination of Howard Stark- while manipulating the world into a position where it would welcome Hydra's authority. When he was diagnosed with a terminal illness in 1972, he transferred his consciousness into computers located in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra facility in New Jersey, in the same facility where Rogers underwent his training, although the need to keep his continued existence secret means that he requires over two hundred 1970s-era computers to keep himself intact. He also designed the 'Zola alogrithm' used by Hydra in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "Project Insight," which is used to identify and target potential threats to Hydra's interests. He was eventually tracked down by the revived Rogers and his new associate Natasha Romanoff, revealing the plan as a missile was targeted at the base, but despite Zola being apparently destroyed, Rogers and Romanoff managed to escape. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius-level intellect | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Zola's Robotic Body | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Toby Jones portrays Dr. Zola in Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. André Sogliuzzo provides the character's voice in the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. | Trivia = * At one point in the movie Zola is testing some kind of camera which resembles the one in the body of his Earth-616 counterpart. Later in the movie, blue-prints for this body can be seen. Variations of the robot body are used in Captain America: Super Soldier, but these are all remote-controlled rather than Zola actually transferring himself into the bodies. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Zola Family